


Algo de Merodeador

by sickdreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bingo, Gen, No sabía qué tags usar, Remus tiene más amigos, Sirius no está de acuerdo con eso, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamer/pseuds/sickdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black es un genio, bromista y revoltoso, pero genio. Está acostumbrado a recibir la completa atención de todo cuanto lo rodea, así que comienza a molestarle cuando Remus encuentra a alguien más para pasar las tardes libres. Inaceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo de Merodeador

**Author's Note:**

> El año pasado se me impuso la tarea de escribir un Gender-Inverted para mi bingo y realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero después de días llorando en un rincón, se me ocurrió que Lily y Sirius se odiarían aún más si Lily fuera un hombre. 
> 
> En realidad se desarrolla en base a eso, así que a quienes crean que se va a desarrollar algún tipo de relación con James así, tranquilos, no. 
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten.

Mierda, cómo le enfadaba escuchar su vocecita contestando todo en clases. No podía ser inteligente y calladito como el buen Lunático, no.

 

Y el pobre Lunático encima lo miraba con cariño, definitivamente este tal Evans era como una patada en las bolas.

Sirius Black era un genio, nadie podía decir lo contrario y no parecer un chiflado en el intento. Que era una molestia en el trasero para los profesores, de acuerdo, pero James aseguraba que era parte de su encanto.

En cambio Liam Evans era como la versión solterona amargada del buen Remus -según Sirius-. Lupin sabía divertirse de lo lindo cuando quería, era un merodeador después de todo. Jeh. Pero Evans -casi sentía como le salían ronchas con solo pronunciar su nombre-, era un cerebrito serio y cuadrado, _aburriiiiiido_. Por eso es que no cabía en su cabeza que fuera tan cercano a Remus.

Los miró hablar unos minutos aún sumido en sus pensamientos y chasqueó la lengua molesto.

\- ¿Te llenó de gases la tarta de calabaza de Peter? No me explico otra razón para esa cara, Canuto -el tan querido Jimmy y su instinto de mierda. Sirius enarcó una ceja divertido.

\- Lo que me llenó de gases fue el cabeza de zanahoria con el que está Lupin adelante -y se echó en la silla dramáticamente- no le basta con ser un cerebrito roba lobos, he escuchado que le agrada a Quejicus, Jimmy.... A QUEJICUS ¿Qué clase de ser humano puede ser si se lleva bien con él? -y tras decir esto último puso una mueca de desesperación que a James le dio algo de miedo- ...temo por la seguridad de Lupin.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, Canuto. Remus siempre sabe lo que hace, no es como si alguien pudiera engañarlo tan fácil.

Sirius sabía en el fondo que James tenía razón, pero volvió a fijar la mirada en el par de chicos antes de ponerse a garabatear en su pergamino.

No era nada, Remus solo se juntaba con él cuando decidía que el ambiente de su habitación no era el más propicio para estudiar, luego de los exámenes se le pasaría.

\----

Ya empezó a parecerle el colmo un frío sábado en la mañana en que iba entrando a su cuarto con la esperanza de abrigarse bien e ir a patinar al lago con James, pero se encontró con los verdes ojos de Liam, sentado cómodamente junto a Remus _en su cama_.

\- Evans...

\- Black.

Remus casi podía ver las chispas que salían de los ojos de sus amigos y solo suspiró resignado ante lo inminente.

\- Apostaría el cabello de Peter a que hacen algo absolutamente aburrido -Peter rechistó desde su cama mientras Sirius se sentó en la suya, junto a la de Remus- ¿Shakespeare? El muggle añejo de las obras de mierda ¿no lo dije yo? Aburrido.

\- Comprendo fácilmente que alguien que no hace más que _olfatear_ dónde hay chicas fáciles no alcance a entender una obra tan compleja como la de Shakespeare, así que no me ofenderé con eso, Black. Sigue intentando.

Luego de lanzar una almohada a James -que había comenzado a reír desenfrenado chillando "olfatear, ¡por Merlín, no pudo haber elegido una palabra mejor!" -, Sirius decidió que esto era personal.

\----

Ya estaba contento; luego de un mes haciéndole bromas a Evans -de las que el muy bastardo esquivó la mitad-, no lo había visto con Remus en la última semana.

Al comentarle de su inminente victoria a James, éste apartó la vista de su pergamino y lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- Sirius -partió diciendo- me siento en la obligación como mejor amigo de hacerte notar que ese chico le hace honor a su cabello. Solo piensa en lo que pasó el martes luego de pociones -Sirius lo escuchó meditabundo- De no conocerlo creería que planea algo para que no lo jodas más. Ve con cuidado de todas formas.

Y es que luego de pociones el martes, Liam había hechizado el cabello de Lucius Malfoy para que fuera tan pelirrojo como el suyo. El Slytherin amenazó con denunciarlo al director, a lo que el pelirrojo había respondido con sarcasmo:

_\- Como prefecto se me han concedido ciertas libertades en el castigo de comportamientos indeseados -al agitar su varita, un gran libro de reglas de la escuela apareció frente a ambos- como puedes leer aquí y aquí -señaló- no se me reprenderá por un castigo a la medida y de razonable duración._

__

_El más alto frunció el ceño enojado ante la atónita mirada de los presentes en el corredor._

__

_\- Tu cabello volverá a la normalidad luego de que te disculpes con ese chico de primero -Evans apuntó a un chiquillo de Hufflepuff tirado con sus libros en el suelo- Según entiendo, el pelirrojo no es precisamente de tu agrado, así que creo que te disculparás pronto._

__

_Y tal como había llegado, se esfumó entre la multitud de estudiantes divertidos._

__

Quizás sí debía hacer caso a Jamie e ir con cuidado, mejor prevenir, decían por ahí.

\----

Dos semanas sin que _Jengibre_ se acercara a Remus y aún no había ninguna señal de venganza por su parte, quizás la conversación con James lo tuvo paranoico unos días, sí, pero dudaba que fuera a hacer algo ahora.

Caminó por el pasillo y dio una vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras hasta el retrato de la señora gorda.

\- Buenas tardes, mi distinguida dama -saludo galante a la regordeta mujer -nuevo peinado ¿eh?

La mujer chilló emocionada ante esto último y le sonrío al adolescente.

\- Ay, niño, solo alguien tan observador podría darse cuenta de ese detalle -y achicó los ojos al sonreír. - Bueno, bueno, de todas formas necesito la contraseña, cariño.

\-   _Amortentia_.

Cruzaron un par de palabras y Sirius avanzó por la sala común esquivando a unos cuantos niños de primero que terminaban sus deberes. Le pareció raro no haber visto a Lupin desde la mañana, pero no había tiempo que perder, debía buscar sus cosas para el entrenamiento de Quidditch en veinte minutos.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y saludó a Colagusano que comía pastel en su cama. Todo parecía normal. Se tranquilizó, pero al llegar a su cama, vio una carta vociferadora reposando en su almohada. Sin más tiempo que perder, la abrió mientras sentía la ansiedad como un yunque en el estómago.  

La carta tomó la forma de un par de labios que susurraron divertidos "Se acabó el juego, Black"

_Evans_.

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió su cuerpo deshacerse en el suelo mientras todo giraba a su alrededor. Sabía que era imposible usar trasladores en Hogwarts, entonces ¿qué...?

Una fuerza invisible lo succionó a gran velocidad y pronto apareció en lo que se asemejaba a un tobogán. Esperaba estar imaginando que sus músculos se endurecían y que eso no ocurría en realidad. _Mentira_. Intentó rascarse la barriga a modo de prueba, pero sus brazos no respondieron.

Segundos después notó que caía lentamente sobre una silla de madera en... ¿una playa?

\- Hasta que llegó el buen Canuto -sin duda era James a su derecha, pero no pudo girar la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada acusadora. Era casi una broma que solo pudiera mover los ojos.

\-  No lo jodas, James, probablemente se pararía a ladrarte una sarta de insultos si pudiera -Sin duda ese era Remus, que se asomó a su izquierda mientras se acomodaba unos lentes de sol.

Ahora sí que entendía menos que una mierda ¿Cómo es que a nadie se le ocurría explicarle por qué estaban en una playa? Obviamente la broma era que no pudiera moverse, sí, sí, muy divertido.

\- Black... Espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje -no tenía que esforzarse para saber quién era ese - te presento la sala multiusos -tras esta afirmación lo oyó rodear su silla y plantarse frente a él en traje de baño (asumía que era el único con pinta de dementor invernal y se estaba cagando de calor)- En teoría, aparece en ella lo que sus invitados necesiten. Remus ya me dijo que no tenían idea de ella.

El pelirrojo agitó la varita apuntando a su dirección  y sintió sus músculos relajados por fin.

\- Entiendo lo de la vociferadora, lo del tobogán de mierda y hasta concuerdo con que era lo mejor paralizarme para no mear encima a James por semejante traición en mi contra -dramática mirada en su dirección-  lo que no capto es qué te traes entre manos ahora. Parecía un buen plan dejarme hecho gárgola en la silla mientras nadaban como sirenas peludas.

Evans lo miró unos segundos y luego estiró la mano en su dirección.

\- Tómalo como un regalo de paz.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

\- Ahora conoces la sala, por lo que vaya a saber Merlín cuanta barbaridad se te ocurra hacer aquí -casi sentía la desesperación de Liam colarse entre sus ojos al imaginarlo- pero prometo no interferir con eso...

Entonces fue Remus quien continuó.

\- A cambio de que dejes de lloriquear cada vez que me vaya con él -su voz era igual de tranquila que lo usual, pero Sirius alcanzó a notar cierta desesperación en ella- a veces yo también necesito un respiro, Sirius. Distraer al maniático prefecto de Ravenclaw para que huyan cada vez que hacen algo estúpido agota a cualquiera.

Y Sirius comenzó a reír.

\- Vale, ya los capto. Los dejo hablar de muggles arrugados en la habitación y todos felices ¿no?

Ambos asintieron confundidos.

\- Que así sea entonces, maldiciónnnnn. Ya quiero ver qué más hace esta sala -y con un chasquido de dedos su abrigo desapareció y se transformó en un traje de baño - Jamie, ten en cuenta que no he olvidado que estabas con ellos dos en esto. Ya verás.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y James chilló que sonaba como una novia rencorosa.

A Sirius seguía sin agradarle del todo el pelos rojos, pero debía admitir que tenía estilo. Y apostaría la cabeza de su santa y amada madre a que por un segundo vio algo de merodeador en los ojos verdes del hombre.

**  
** Ya se encargaría luego de hacerlo salir.


End file.
